


never let me go

by LoveMoir_haveVirtue



Category: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting their shit together, Light Angst, Napping, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMoir_haveVirtue/pseuds/LoveMoir_haveVirtue
Summary: 5 times Tessa Scott sleep together without actually sleeping together an one time they don't sleep at all.





	never let me go

Michigan 2004

Tessa and Scott moved to Michigan a couple of weeks ago to train under Marina Zueva and Igor Shpilband. They were excited to learn from the best but nervous to move away from home at such a young age. Tessa had just turned 15 and Scott was 17, they knew the sacrifices they had to make in order to fulfil their dreams of the Olympics but that didn’t change the fact they were young and afraid.

Tessa and Scott had different host families since their coaches didn’t think it was appropriate for them to live together even under adult supervision. Tessa thought they weren’t allowed to live together because they would probably just stay up late, watch movies and eat chocolate, a lot of chocolate. Scott being older and not as naïve as Tessa knew the real reason they couldn’t live together was because their coaches were afraid a more personal relationship would develop. When Scott told Tessa this she blushed furiously and couldn’t believe how naïve she had been, Scott must have thought she was so childish.

Tessa liked her host family they tried to make her feel welcome and supported but she missed home, she missed her family and her friends. No matter how hard she tried to like canton it just didn’t feel like home, she tried to hide her discomfort from Scott but he knew her better than anyone and he could tell she was distracted. The only thing that made Tessa feel at ease in their new home was the fact she wasn’t alone, she had Scott and she hoped she would always have Scott. The only problem was Tessa’s host family didn’t understand the dynamic of their relationship, they were best friends but it was more than that, they had a connection even she couldn’t explain. 

Scott wanted to do something for Tessa to make her relax and feel more at home. When they were living back in London they would always have movie nights so there relationship didn’t just consist of being at the rink. There was one problem though they would practice morning till evening preparing for competitions, so the only chance they would get to hang out was in the evening and Tessa’s host family wouldn’t allow Scott in her bedroom. Scott thought this was ridiculous, what did they think was going to happen. Tessa may have been growing into a women and Scott definitely had noticed but he only allowed himself to think of her as little tutu. This wasn’t going to stop him though.

It had been a particularly long day at the rink and marina was being harder on them as ever, especially on tess, so when practice ended Scott followed Tessa towards the changing rooms and asked her if she would be able to get a lift home with somebody else, Tessa’s face dropped and she was filled with sadness. She was living in a different country by herself and the one person she thought she could rely on was ditching her. Feeling the tears begin to form in her eyes she gave Scott a quick nod and hurried off to change.

Scott could be an idiot sometimes he didn’t even realise the implications his words had on Tessa. The only reason he asked her to get a lift with somebody else was so he could go pick up a movie and some snacks to surprise her. About an hour later Scott arrived at Tessa’s temporary home but he knew better than to knock the door and get turned away by Tessa’s host parents so he went around to the back of the house, where her bedroom was situated and knocked lightly on the window. He began to wonder if Tessa had heard him, he was about to knock again when the curtains opened to reveal a very tearful, very shocked Tessa. She opened the window and asked Scott “wha..what are you doing here”. 

Scott didn’t answer her he just carefully climbed through the window and pulled her into a hug. She didn’t respond to the hug immediately because she was confused, this was the same Scott that had ditched her an hour ago when he knew she had nobody but him. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his back and let out a sigh of relief. Scott was first to pull away to look at her face, it was obvious she had been crying, her mascara was still running down her cheeks, he wiped the tears away with his thumb and just at the contact a single tear ran down her face. “whats made you cry tess, was it marina? Because she’s just being hard on you because she knows how good you are” Scott said. Tessa shook her said to say no and Scott gave her a look of confusion, did he really not know why she was crying she thought to herself. “talk to me to what is it?” he said, she let out a shaky breath and replied “you”. 

Scott was shocked he was trying to wrack his brain as to what he had done, sure he could be a bit of a dick sometimes all teenage boys are but he had always tried to be kind and gentle with tess, she was the most important thing in the world to him. Before Scott had a chance to respond however Tessa had filled the silence. “why would you leave me like that when you know I rely on you and only you for everything, not just skating, not just moral support, you’re my best friend Scott and you really hurt me”. Scott didn’t know what to say he realised what had done now, he never meant to make her feel like this and he certainly did not want her to cry over him. “tess you’ve got it all wrong” he said, “have I Scott?, I felt like you didn’t want me anymore like I meant nothing to you” she replied. 

Scott looked her in the eyes and said “T how could you think that?, you mean everything to me and im sorry I hurt you, it will never happen again” when Tessa didn’t reply, not convinced by his apology he held up a bag she didn’t realise he was holding. “I brought you some snacks and a movie like old times, I know you’ve been finding it hard lately and I just wanted you to know nothing has changed. Were still us and I still love you kiddo”. She let herself fall into Scott’s arms at that point, she felt exhausted emotionally and physically. 

They sat against the headboard of her bed watching the film Scott had brought over, Tessa was curled into Scott’s side and he had his arm around her. Tessa had fallen asleep not longer after the film had started and Scott couldn’t blame her after the day they have had. Scott himself felt equally as tired so he shut his eyes for a moment only to wake up hours later with a still fast asleep Tessa curled into him. He smiled at the sight but pushed his feelings away he couldn’t allow himself to think about her like that. Scott didn’t want to leave Tessa, she looked so vulnerable and small curled on her side in a little ball, but he had to, if Tessa’s host parents had found them in bed together even though nothing was going on they wouldn’t have been happy so he gave Tessa a kiss to this head and whispered “goodnight” before exiting back through the window.


End file.
